


Golden Mornings

by lumiereandcogsworth



Series: sweet moments [7]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, New Family, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adam loves his family so much and i'm going to cry about it for the rest of the day, literally the cutest and fluffiest thing, you may die from how cute it is i'm just warning you now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: To Belle, Adam really was enough. He could cry at the notion, hehascried at the notion. But this morning wasn’t for tears. Adam shut his eyes and smiled deliriously, holding his little family in his arms and letting the world melt away.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney)
Series: sweet moments [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Golden Mornings

Adam woke to the sun shining in his eyes. He tried to go back to sleep, but it seemed that wasn’t going to happen. The room was filled with a golden light that made it impossible to ignore. He looked to his right, his wife was still asleep. Her back faced him, he watched her shoulder rise and fall in her slumber. How peculiar, he thought, to have woken before her. She’d been sleepier in the months since they learned they were expecting their first child. Always wanting to nap on Adam’s shoulder, sleeping longer into the mornings than she used to. 

It made sense to Adam, once he thought about it. It must be a lot of work to grow a baby inside you, Adam certainly didn’t think he’d be up for it. He rolled himself closer to her, breathing in her messy hair, a sweet smell he never tired of. He wrapped his arm around her, resting a hand on her growing belly. Not as large as it would become in the coming months, but little one had grown so much, it amazed the expectant parents daily. 

Adam held her close. Held  _ them _ close. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe what he did to deserve this. She really loved him; enough to promise herself to him, enough to be at his side in all circumstances, enough to gladly carry their child and love them both endlessly. To Belle, Adam really was enough. He could cry at the notion, he  _ has _ cried at the notion. But this morning wasn’t for tears. Adam shut his eyes and smiled deliriously, holding his little family in his arms and letting the world melt away. 

A stirring from Belle opened Adam’s eyes. She stretched her legs and breathed in, letting the golden light fill her as well. 

Her husband kissed her shoulder.

“Good morning,” Belle said sleepily, a tired smile turning up to Adam. 

“Good morning, love.” Adam whispered, hugging her closer. “How are my darlings this day?” 

Belle grinned. “I’m good,” she reached up a hand to touch Adam’s cheek. “I think little one is good too.” 

“You think? We must ask little one to be sure.” Adam pulled the duvet back, Belle grinned, turning on her back and watching her silly husband. 

“Little one?” Adam said to Belle’s belly, his face hovering inches above. “Are you well this morning?” 

He pressed his ear flat against her belly. His wife laughed, running a hand through Adam’s unruly hair. 

He nodded, as though receiving an important message. “Little one is well,” he confirmed, looking over to Belle. 

“Oh, good. I’m so glad you checked.” 

Adam kissed her belly, returning beside his wife. “Just have to be sure,” he said. 

Belle reached a hand to his cheek, thumb tracing an imaginary line under his eye. “Sure of what, love?” 

“Sure my family is as happy as can be. You deserve nothing less, you know.” 

His wife smiled. “And you? Are you happy?” 

Adam’s face softened, wrapping his arm around her again. “Completely.” 

Belle moved her hand back through his hair, pulling his face closer. They kissed there in the golden morning light, pulling away only briefly and all too happily, pressing their foreheads together and saying a thousand I love you’s in one perfect, silent moment. 


End file.
